I found you
by ssoniaee
Summary: Ace and Luffy were separated after Sabo's death. Luffy ends up on the streets. What happens when the two brothers meet again and Ace finds out what happened to Luffy after he left him alone. Something he promised wouldn't happen. Modern AU AceLu (Rating may change in future chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

So I had this idea and I wanted to write it. I'm not sure if I'm just going to leave this as a one shot or make it really long or what. So tell me what you think I should do k? :) I'm actually really happy with how this turned out :D If I do continue this fic though it will end up being rated M so just a warning.

Leave reviews please! 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Luffy's P.O.V.

It was cold and wet. Just like it always was this time of year. I hated this time of year. It was the most unsafe. It didn't help that I hadn't been able to find any sturdy shelter for the night. No, tonight was going to be cruel. Knowing my luck I would probably end up sick... or worse. Not that I'd never been in this situation before. It was a common occurrence. I'd spend my days searching for food or money. Catching squirrels to eat. Sometimes I'd even go as far as begging on a corner if I was desperate enough.

Life wasn't very easy ever sense I'd lost my grandpa. Sure it hadn't exactly been easy then either, but at least I had a roof over my head. Now looking back the constant beatings weren't all that bad. When my grandfather died he left everything to some unknown acquaintance who didn't want anything to do with me and kicked me out. After that I had to live on my own I was only 17 at the time and I'm 19 now. I had finished highschool previous to his death. Not that an education really did anything to help me. No where would hire a kid like me who couldn't shower on a day to day basis and had virtually no information available to go off of. And it's not like I could ask someone for help. All of my other family was long sense gone. My mother died when I was very young and my father disappeared soon after. Apparently he's a very wanted criminal or something. Not that I care.

I had no one now. I used to have friends when I was little. They were 10 and I was 7. They were the two people that I had called my brothers. But when fate took a turn for the worst and one of them, a boy named Sabo, died in an unfortunate "accident", the other, whose name was Ace, was forced to move away and left me all on my own. I still don't understand why he was taken away from me. I still remember chasing after the car he was forced into and watching the tears that strolled down his face. I had tears too. Although the memory of his face has faded since then and I hardly remember what he looks like, I do remember how happy I was with him. With them. I wonder were he is now. I hope he's doing well. Ha... he probably doesn't even remember me.

Snapping myself out of my reminiscent state I remembered where I currently was. And that was sitting under the canopy of an abandoned store on Grand Line street. Trying to avoid to harsh rain. Even though I knew I wasn't safe here, I stayed. At any moment someone could come and threaten me in hopes to get something from me. Like money. Or some physical pleasure. People had threatened me before in hopes to achieve one or both of these things. But they never came out prosperous because I had fighting skills that were much more advanced than the average mugger's as a result of years of self training. Even though I was strong it didn't change the fact that I didn't want to be bothered by threats.

As I thought, I heard my stomach make an inhuman sound. Damn it all. It had been days since I had gotten anything remotely satisfying to eat. The last thing I remember consuming was a half eaten bagel. But hey you can't be picky if you live the way I do. And there were only so many people out there willing to help me by sparing some change and even less people willing to spare me a glance. I sighed as I reached behind my head to grab my straw hat and place it on my head. This hat was the only good thing I had left in my life. It was my treasure. It had been given to me by a man named Shanks when I was very little. He said that it would bring me something good some day, that day still hadn't come.

I was freezing at the moment. I shivered, my red hoodie was thin because of being very worn so it didn't provide much heat. Nothing I did would help me warm up either and it's not like I have anything to start a fire with. I could feel a stinging in my eyes and water make it's way down my face. I hated living like this. I only wanted to be happy and to have a chance to live. It was almost like the world was against my existence. Doing every thing it could to make sure nothing good happened to me. Even in times where I started to have my hopes raise up a bit they were always crushed back down. Like the other week when I went to sleep on a bench and woke up to find the back pack that I carried around missing. Even though it only held a change of clothes, a water bottle and five dollars that I had been planning to ration out for my meals, it was all I had. And then it was gone.

I sighed wiping the tears away from my face, lately I had been feeling even more depressed than usual. I even started contemplating my own life. I mean what does it matter if a useless kid like me stays around anyway? with that thought there was a strong breeze and before I knew what happened my beloved straw hat was blown off my head. My body became alert in an instant despite being worn out and malnourished. My head snapped up and my hands went down to the ground in order to push myself up to retrieve my hat from what ever place it had landed. But my actions stopped when I looked up and saw a man, by the looks of it he was in his very early twenties, holding my hat in his hands. He had wavy longish black hair and freckles on his face. He was tall and looked to have a muscular build. He was probably the most attractive man I'd ever seen, but he seemed kind of... familiar. He smiled at me kindly before extending my hat out to me.

"I take it this is yours?"

Ace's P.O.V. (a few minutes prior)

As I walked down the street and back to my apartment after a long grueling day of college my thoughts started to wander. It wasn't often that this happened, I usually tried to forget the past. Ever sense the loss of my sworn brother 12 years ago I had tried to forget my past. I knew there was nothing I could do to change it. So why bother dwelling? Still though, I couldn't help but wonder if my other sworn brother was doing okay. Luffy was only 7 when I had to leave him, something I promised would never happen. My parents had decided it was a good idea to move away from our town saying that it wasn't safe for us to stay anymore for reasons I couldn't understand and probably never would understand.

Even though it had been over 12 years I still remembered them. They were the first real friends I ever had. Sure I'd made friends after that, but it's not like they could replace my sworn brothers. Even now I hope that where ever that hyperactive strawhat wearing ball of joy was that he was happy.

I sighed as I pressed the button for the cross walk. I waited for the little white man to come on the sign even though there were practically no cars around. I could have easily jay walked, but ehh. I'm not in any hurry. Better safe than sorry I suppose. Once the symbol popped up assuring me that it was safe to cross the road I started walking. As I started crossing the road I noticed the the light drizzle from a few seconds ago had turned into a hard rain.I sped up my pace a little, trying my best to shove the memories of my brothers out of my head. I crossed the street and got on to a street called Grand Line street. This street was a little sketchy, but it was a faster way to my apartment and with the rain coming down as hard as it had started to, getting there faster was the best idea. I walked down the street walking under the canopies of stores in an effort to not get any more wet. I walked for a good five minutes before a saw the form of a smallish looking male curled up an a ball wearing a straw hat. I couldn't help but think it looked a tiny bit familiar. Oh well, I kept walking. I was about 20 feet away from the boy when a strong breeze caught his hat and sent it flying off of his head and straight into my chest. I grabbed it in order to keep it from flying away again. The boy suddenly looked alarmed and scared. As if someone had just stolen something from him. He looked up at me from his place on the ground and a look of relief come across his face as he saw that his hat was within grasp. I wonder why he looked so scared? It's just a hat.

"I take it this is yours?" I said with a polite smile on my face as I extended the arm that the held the hat out for him.

"Uhmm.. Yeah.. Thanks." he said and stood up.

When he stood up to retrieve his hat I was able to get a good look at him. His clothes were tattered and very dirty. He was skinny as well. But it looked like he did have some muscle on him. Either way the boy looked malnourished. He had dark circles under his eyes and dirt on his face. His scruffy black hair was a mess and looked dirty as well. When was the last time this kid bathed or had a decent meal? His eyes were also a bit red as if he'd been crying and he had a small scar under one of them. Despite his rough appearance I couldn't help but think that he was really attractive. But it was painfully evident to me that this guy was homeless. He looked young probably around 18 or so. I don't know why, but something inside me told me that I had to take him home with me. He seemed a bit familiar too, like I knew him from somewhere. Either way this kid, whoever he was, needed my help and fast or I had a gut feeling he wasn't going to last much longer.

He went to reach for his hat only to have me pull it away and out of his reach. He looked at me confused for a second before a scowl appeared on his face.

"Give it back." He said with a stern voice. I was a bit taken aback by this. I mean it's only a hat no need for that reaction.

"Calm down, I'll give it back to you as long as you come to my place." I said. I probably should have thought out my words a little more because his reaction made it evident that he'd probably heard these words before, but with a different intention. I mentally slapped myself when I heard the next words that came out of his mouth and understood what he thought I meant.

"You're sick." His scowl becoming even deeper and venom in this voice. He looked down. "Just give it back to me.. it's all I have left."

"Woah I'm sorry.. I .. I didn't mean for it to come out like that!" I laughed nervously knowing I'd probably have a hard time getting him to believe me, he didn't seem to be too trusting toward others and I probably freaked him out. He looked up at me with confusion evident in his large brown eyes.

"All I meant was let me give you a place to stay. You look like you could use a decent meal and a change of clothes as well. Let me help." I said with another small smile.

The boy looked like he was in shock. Like that was the last thing he'd ever expected for someone to say. Just how long has he lived like this? I wondered to myself.

He looked a little weary at first. Looking at me and then at his hat (which I still held) and then back to me. Like he was trying to decide whether or not his hat was worth it. He sighed and slumped his shoulders over.

"Alright. I guess that's okay. But if you pull anything... I'll kick your ass." He said in a confident tone. I wasn't bothered by his tone, because I didn't plan to pull anything, but I could tell that the boy really meant it.

"Alright follow me, my apartment is down the street a ways. " And with that I started walking. He hesitated for a moment before following me. He still looked confused. Like he wasn't sure whether or not I was trying to trick him. We walked about 2 more blocks before we reached my apartment. I lived on the second floor of a small apartment building. The apartments themselves where relatively nice though with a good amount of space. I walked up the stairs and into my hallway before coming to a stop at my door with the boy stopping a little bit behind me. I pulled out my key and opened the door and held it open for him. He gave me a weary glace again before stepping inside. I walked in behind him and locked the door behind me. He was just standing there in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest with a look of fascination on his face. Like he had just stepped into some kind of fantasy. Looking around the room in awe.

At this point I'm kind of confused, I mean... I know my apartment ia nice, but not THAT nice. He looked around for a good 2 minutes before finally turning to me.

"This place is really really nice." He said with a smile. Dang this kid's mood changes fast. But the smile that graced his face made me forget his sudden change. His smile was heart warming. It was probably one of the most beautiful smiles I'd ever seen. It took up most of his face and made his eyes close. I had to shake my head to get away from my thoughts.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Now, do you want me to make you something to eat?" It was only fair to offer him food sense I told him I'd feed him in the first place.

Before he could answer his stomach made a loud growl. He just places his hand there and looked up to me before eagerly nodding yes.  
I didn't need any more confirmation than that. I made my way to the kitchen with him following behind me. On my way there I set his straw hat on the coat rack beside the door. I knew it'd probably been a while since he'd eaten anything so I was going to give him a good meal. I got a pan out and started to get meat out of the fridge. He just stared wide eyed at the large amount of food that I was pulling out . I always ate a lot, so I figured I'd probably need twice as much food since I was feeding someone who probably hasn't eaten a lot lately.

"Hey do you want to take a shower while you wait for the food? You can borrow some of my clothes after as well" I smiled at him.  
He just nodded.

"Alright follow me." I first went into my room and grabbed a pair of boxers and a plain white t shirt. They are probably going to be way too big on him, but at least it's better than what he's wearing now. I than walked to the bathroom and lead him in.

"The towels are right there so just use any one that you want." He just looked around before nodding to me that he could take it from here. I smiled at him and exited.

It wasn't long after that I heard the water start running. I smiled and continued cooking the various meats that I had pulled out. It was probably another 25 minutes until I heard the shower stop. By that time I was just finishing cooking the last of the food and separating it on plates so he could grab what he pleased. He walked into the kitchen dressed in the clothes I had lent him. I was right they were too big, but they still fit. He wasn't as scrawny as I had originally thought though. I mean don't get me wrong he was still tiny, but instead of being just skin and bones the kid had more muscle than I thought he would. The way my shirt came down a couple inches above his knees with the end of the boxers being barely visible just looked really... adorable. Damn it what am I thinking? I brought him here to help him, not check him out. I really need to get my thoughts under control.

The boy just stood there fidgeting his fingers a bit looking down and that is when I noticed I had been staring at him the entire time with out saying a word. Damn it. I mentally slapped myself for probably the 5th time since I met the kid. I'm probably freaking him out.

"Just take a seat at the table and dig in." I said motioning to the table. He nodded and took a seat. Why was he being to quiet? I wondered as I sat down across from him.

He just sat there for a moment taking in all of the food that was displayed before him. He smiled widely and reached for a chicken leg. I was surprised at how fast he ate it. Not even a second later he reached for another and then took something off of a different plate. Even for someone who was starving it was surprising. I just shrugged and followed his actions scarfing down loads of food. Before I knew it all of the food on the table was gone and both me and him sat there is satisfied looks on our faces and remained seated. He looked extremely happy. Almost like he was in a state of bliss. But it didn't last long before his features turned serious.

"I'm very thankful for the meal and the shower and all... But why? I don't understand..."

"Well honestly I'm not quite sure either, but something told me that I just needed to help you."

He looked down in thought almost as if he was expecting some other kind of answer.

"How'd you end up like that? On the streets I mean?"

He looked up a bit shocked at my question. I hope it wasn't wrong to ask, but I was curious. He looked hesitant, but answered after a couple of second.

"Well... after my grandfather died... He left everything he had to some acquaintance, including his house. They didn't want to deal with me so they kicked me out... I've been living on the streets ever since. I tried to find somewhere to take me in, but I don't have anymore relatives and I don't have any friends to call. No place would hire me no matter who I went to... Something about not having the proper paperwork. Whatever though... It's not like it matters. I've been doing just fine for these last two years. I've learned to manage."

I couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. How could people be that cruel as to willingly leave someone with out a home? Especially family? It doesn't make any sense!and he's been living like this for two years? I tried to wrap my head around it. He was basically thrown into the streets by his own family...

"I don't understand..Why didn't he leave you the house? " I questioned. I knew it probably wasn't a good idea to pry, but too late.

".. Well... My grandfather... he..." The boy started to shudder and rub his arms as if remembering something painful. I didn't like where this was going. Not at all.

".. he... was sort of aggressive.. I guess you could say... He never cared for me much and always ... he... he always got mad and would take it out on me."

He didn't need to clearly state what he meant because it wasn't hard to figure it out. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Even though I didn't know this kid, I knew he didn't deserve that. No one does. The boy sitting in front of me wasn't crying like I would have expected out of someone with this kind of past. He instead just sat there blankly staring at the plate on the table before him. He looked to be in deep thought. I couldn't help but think that I'd definitely made the right decision in bringing him to my house to stay. Then it hit me... I didn't even know his name. How could I have forgotten to ask such an important detail? Well I guess now's a better time than any to ask right?

"Well. If you'd like I can let you live here. Oh and I kinda feel silly for forgetting to ask this, but I just realized we never introduced ourselves" I said as I picked my glass up off the table to take a drink.

"Haha yeah I guess you're right, Well my name is Luffy, what's yours?"

I froze. Did I hear that right? Did he just say his name was Luffy... No Way... There's no way it could he him. I dropped the glass I was holding in my hand and it shattered when it hit the floor. Okay calm down. Just calm down. There is no way that this is the same Luffy that I swore brotherhood with 12 years ago. No... that Luffy was... That Luffy was happy... right? That Luffy was living a happy life with tons of friends. He had to be happy. This couldn't be my Luffy.

"Oi! are you okay?!" He asked after I dropped my glass on the floor. I have to calm down. It's possible that it's not him. Okay, I just need to ask him for the rest of his name right? and when he tells me it'll be different than his. It has to be different. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that my brother had been suffering so much while I had been living in luxury in comparison. I took a deep breath trying to gather up the nerve to speak again and ask what had to be asked. I was shaking. Please let him tell me something different, please.

"L...Luffy... What..." I gulped and took another deep breath before continuing.

"What's y-your full name?"

"Uhh.. It's Monkey D Luffy, Why?"

My eyes widened. Oh god. Why did it have to be his name? He has the same name as him. I don't want to believe what I just heard. I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. That the person who was my best friend all those years ago grew up suffering and I wasn't there. I wasn't there like I said I would be. I could feel tears starting to form, I don't cry often, but I couldn't help it right now. Luffy looked at me, utter confusion plastered on his face. I remembered something he told me all those year ago when we first met...

_"Why do you want to be my friend so bad after I try and hurt you!?"_

_"Because if I didn't chase after you I'd be alone! and being alone is much worse than getting hurt!"_

"Luffy... Do you remember me? It's me Ace!" I practically shouted at him. I couldn't control myself though. I was so overtaken by so many different emotions.

Luffy just looked at me and then his eyes got wide. Like he was seeing a ghost. I didn't need to explain to him why I'd reacted to his name the way I did anymore. He understood. And he just sat there and stared at me.

I got up from my place at the table and walked over to him. I pulled him up from his chair, the same look of disbelief still plastered on his face, he hadn't said anything. He still didn't say anything when I wrapped my arms around him and started letting the tears fall from my eyes.

"Luffy...I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry I left you alone." And with that I felt him wrap him arms around me still wordless. But from the wetness I felt on my chest I could tell I wasn't the only one crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

Okay so here is the next chapter. I decided that I am going to continue with this story because I got some really awesome reviews that just made me SUPER happy. So yeah I hope you like this chapter. The first part is a retelling of the last half of last chapter from Luffy's P.O.V. because I felt like it was important to include how he was feeling. I wont be doing that again though, only for this chapter, just to establish the way each character is feeling about what it going on. :) Okay well I think I've babbled enough Please enjoy! Reviews and Favorited are highly appreciated! :D

* * *

Luffy's P.O.V. (Before entering Ace's house for the first time)

I don't really understand. I mean I get it that the dude's obviously a nice guy, but who it their right mind just up and asks for some homeless stranger to stay with them in their house? I don't get any bad vibes from him, but still. I'm afraid he's going to trick me. It wouldn't be the first time someone's tried.

We walked for about two blocks before coming to an apartment building. As we walked up the stairs I can feel myself getting nervous. I don't want to suspect him of anything, but I just can't wrap my head around why someone like him, an obviously well off and dare I say, very attractive, guy would take any interest in a worthless kid like me. Normally people like him would pass me by on the streets and never even turn their heads. So why? I guess that's a question I can ask him later. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts and didn't notice that we had come to a stop in front of a door, which I can only assume is his because of how he just unlocked it. When he opens it he stands there for a second waiting for me to walking in, a smile gracing his features. I'm still not too sure whether or not this is a good idea. I have to decide now. I glance at him, my straw hat is still in his hands, it doesn't look like he's going to just give in and hand it over. So I take a step inside. No turning back now. I keep walking and entered a huge room that appeared to be a living room.

I can't hold in my awe. The room I was standing in looked so luxurious. There was a large L shaped couch on the far side of the room. It took up a lot of space. Across from it was the biggest T.V. I'd ever seen and under it looked like a bunch of gaming systems. I've never been able to play video games before, my grandpa refused to buy them. THIS IS SO EXCITING! I really hope this guy doesn't have any bad intentions because I really want to be able to play those! Looking around some more I notice shelves with picture frames and other things on them. Also a Large stereo. He had two huge racks full of CDs standing next to it. Wow! This is so cool! I feel his presence behind me and I turn to him.

"This place is really really nice." I say with a huge smile.  
Even though I'm still not too sure about him, I can't get over how cool this place is! I look at him and he looked to be a bit confused... Maybe I got too excited, but I couldn't help it. I haven't been in a place this comfortable looking in two years. Even before then gramps never got furniture or anything as nice as this. The look of confusion on his face disappeared and he shook his head like he was remembering something.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Now, do you want me to make you something to eat?" he said with a light smile on his face.

Okay I have to contain myself. I still don't know if I'm safe here. I do want food though, but before I could answer my stomach made a huge noise. My stomach is so hungry and it hurts. I just looked up at him and nodded in response, but I guess he figured that the noise my stomach made was already a response because he started walking, setting my hat down on a coat rack as he passed it. I follow him into a kitchen. A really nice kitchen, not that I really know what makes a kitchen nice, but it looks nice.

I stood there and watched as he started pulling out large amounts of meat from a fridge. My eyes went wide at the amount of food before my eyes. I hadn't seen this much food in one place for what feels like an eternity.

"Hey do you want to take a shower while you wait for the food? You can borrow some of my clothes after as well" He said, with that smile on his face yet again.

Hmm... That was kind of out of the blue, but it's been ages since I last took a shower.. Well... maybe taking one now wouldn't be so bad. I suppose it wouldn't hurt.I just nod to answer.

"Alright follow me." He said.

I followed him down a hallway and we stopped in front of a door. He opened the door and I was confused to see it wasn't a bathroom, I got worried for a second, but that worry vanished when he went to pull out some clothes from a drawer. I then followed him to the bathroom.

"The towels are right there so just use any one that you want." He told me smiling as he spoke. Why does he keep smiling at me?

I nodded to let him know he could leave. Okay I really need to calm down. If this guy was trying to trick me or get anything from me, I'm sure he would have done it by now. Still though, I really do hope this guy isn't trying to trick me. He seems really nice...but I just can't figure out why he is. I don't understand.

Trying to shove my thoughts out of my head I leaned over to start the water for my shower. It took a second for the water to warm up and then I stepped inside.

I let out a sigh of relief. Oh god this shower feels amazing. I don't even remember when the last time I took a shower was. I must smell. Hah. Well at least I can take one now. Trusting of this random person of not, this shower feels like heaven. As I stood there letting the soft flow of water drops massage my back, my thoughts couldn't help, but wander back to the male in the other room. His freckles gave him a boyish charm, his wavy hair fit him perfectly and he is really attractive. I felt a slight blush come across my face at my thoughts. His most notable feature though were his eyes. Every time I looked at them I felt strange. Almost a sense of nostalgia, but why? Why does he seem so familiar? I then realized I don't even know his name! How could I have forgotten to ask that? Oh well I'll just ask him at dinner or something.

I startled myself out of my thoughts as I realized I'd been just standing there letting the water hit my back for probably over 15 mins. The food might already be done! What am I doing just standing here!? When I realized this I quickly tried to finish my shower, I washed myself and cleaned my hair. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that I had chosen and quickly started drying myself off. I had to take a second to look at myself in the mirror in front of me. The large X-shaped scar that adorned my chest was still there. Ha, I'd almost forgotten it was there. Another reminder of how things never seem to go my way. Ha. Oh well, I kept my gaze on the reflection staring back at me. How long had it been since I've been this clean? It felt wonderful to not be covered in dirt. I felt so refreshed. I smiled at my reflection. I haven't felt this good in such a long time.

I started putting on the clothes that he had pulled out of me. Only a white T-shirt and a pair of boxers. As I was putting them on the first thing I noticed was how big they were on me. I probably looked like I was being swallowed by fabric or something. Oh well. I finished towel drying my hair and folded the clothes that I had previously been wearing and set them on the counter.

Finishing that I then stepped out side of the room. The moment I stepped outside I could smell all of the delicious food that he had prepared. I smiled so big as I made my way to the kitchen. When I got there I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over all of the delicious looking food. I can't believe he had made this much! I turned to him to find him staring at me. I didn't say anything because I figured he'd talk first. I waited for him to talk, but he didn't say a word. I stared fidgeting feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. Why is he staring at me!? I thought to my self looking down at my hands.

"Just take a seat at the table and dig in." He said with a hand motioning toward the table. I nodded and took my seat.

Oh thank god. He finally said something. I was starting to get freaked out. I internally sighed to my self.

I sat there looking at the table. There were plates upon plates filled with so many different meats and food it was hard to take it all in. Bacon, pock chops, steak, and so much more! I felt a huge smile come across my face as I reached so a chicken leg and shoved it into my mouth. IT TASTES SO GOOD! I couldn't stop myself from starting to scarf down all the food in front of me. I was so hungry and it all tasted so good! He followed my actions soon after and started eating. It wasn't long before every plate was completely empty and me and him sat there, full. I was probably smiling like an idiot, but I didn't care. I'm so happy right now. Not only did he give me a place to shower, but he gave me food. No one has shown me this much kindness for a very long time. But still I don't under stand why. I guess now's a better time than any to ask him.

"I'm very thankful for the meal and the shower and all... But why? I don't understand..."

"Well honestly I'm not quite sure either, but something told me that I just needed to help you."

Huh. I wasn't expecting him to be so honest. I remained silent thinking about his answer when he asked another question. One I wasn't expecting.

"How'd you end up like that? On the streets I mean?"

I really wasn't expecting him to ask that. Well I mean I don't have anything to hide so I guess I can answer him. He deserves to know something about to guy who he's letting stay in his house I suppose.

"Well... after my grandfather died... He left everything he had to some acquaintance, including his house. They didn't want to deal with me so they kicked me out... I've lived on the streets ever since. I tried to find somewhere to take me in, but I don't have anymore relatives and I don't have any friends to call. No place would hire me no matter who I went to... Something about not having the proper paperwork. Whatever though... It's not like it matters. I've been doing just fine for these last two years. I've learned to manage."

I said confident in my words. I'm not ashamed of the fact that I live without a home sure it's hard and I hate it, but I've done good by keeping myself alive for this long. He asked another question, a confused look crossed his face.

"I don't understand..Why didn't he leave you the house? "

".. Well... My grandfather... he..." I stopped speaking to take a breath and gather my thoughts. This was one thing I wasn't sure I wanted to answer. Not only did it bring back painful memories of all of the times I'd been left beaten half to death by my gramps who claimed "it was for my own good", but I've never told anyone about it before. Mainly because I don't wan't people to pity and feel sorry for me. I don't need their sorrow. I've also never really had someone to tell. My hands slowly caressed my arms and I felt a shiver go down my spine as I started to explain to him why I hadn't been left a place to live.

I took another deep breath before continuing to speak.

".. he... was sort of aggressive.. I guess you could say... He never cared for me much and always ... he... he always got mad and would take it out on me."

I couldn't help, but stumble a bit with my words as I spoke them. I was remembering all of those painful experiences. One's I didn't want to think about. One's that left me alone. Why was I always alone? I didn't want to look up just yet so I sat staring at my hands remembering where each scar had come from.

"Well. If you'd like I can let you live here. Oh and I kinda feel silly for forgetting to ask this, but I just realized we never introduced ourselves"

I looked up then. That's right we hadn't introduced ourselves yet.

"Haha yeah I guess you're right, Well my name is Luffy, what's yours?"

He froze after I finished speaking. His eyes went wide and he dropped the glass that he was currently holding in his hand. What happened?! Is something wrong with him?! Is he sick? The look on his face was strange he almost looked horrified. As if he were about to cry. I could see him start to shake.

"Oi! are you okay?!" I shouted at him hoping to snap him out of what ever had just happened. What the hell was going on?

He shifted his gaze to me, but his facial expression didn't change much. He finally spoke something

"L...Luffy... What..." he stopped and gulped and took in a deep breath.

"What's y-your full name?" Huh? Why does he want to know that? Well I guess I should answer. He doesn't look like he wants to mess around right now.

"Uhh.. It's Monkey D Luffy, Why?"

His reaction wasn't the one I hoped to achieve. His eyes widened even more than before. His face crumbled and he looked like he was about to cry even more. What the hell is going on?! Why is my name affection him like this?! I'm so confused!

"Luffy... Do you remember me? It's me Ace!" he practically shouted. But as those words left his lips I felt my blood run cold. My face went blank. My eyes got wide as the weight of what he just said hit me like a ton of bricks. Ace. He said his name was Ace. That's the name of one of my friends from so long ago. One of the only people I'd ever gotten close to. One of the only people who ever seemed to actually care. One of the many people who left. His reaction didn't need an explanation because I could understand now. I remained silent. I watched him as he got up from his chair and made his way over to me. When he was in front of me he pulled me up from my chair and hugged me. This was the first time any one had touched me with such a caring way in years.

"Luffy...I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry I left you alone." He said in between tears.

I could feel my own tears starting to fall as I hugged him back. This person who was the equivalent to a complete stranger just moments before was now the most important person in my world. I'm not going to let him go again. I'm not going to be alone any more. Not now. Not since I finally found him. Or I suppose, he found me

* * *

Ace's P.O.V.

I just stood there holding him in my arms. How could this happen? How could my sworn little brother have to have gone through so much? I felt guilty. I told him I'd be there. I told him I wouldn't leave him alone and look what happened. I left him alone and he suffered. I don't even want to imagine what Luffy must have gone through these past 12 years. I had even started to look for him a couple of years back, but I could never find anything. I guess it makes sense now as to why I always came up empty-handed. I wanted him to tell me every thing, but I knew if he did that I'd hate myself even more than I did right now. I felt him shaking in my arms. He had started sobbing. But I could tell that his tears and my tears were different. His tears were happy. They were so overwhelmingly filled with joy. While my tears on the other hand were ones of anger and guilt. Tears that were screaming at me. Telling me I was horrible for leaving him to end up in that kind of situation. And there was nothing I could do to make any of the horrible things that he must have gone through disappear. They would always be there. Either way as I stood there with him I made my mind up. I was never going to let him go through anything like that ever again. He wasn't going to be alone any more.

"Ace?..." He choked out through tears.

"Yes?..."

"Thank you for taking my hat. If you hadn't... I'd still be in the rain. And alone."

"Luffy..." I said increasing my grip on him...

"... I will never let you be alone again."

He didn't say anything, he just hugged me tighter in return. Several minutes went by with us just standing there holding each other. I loved the way he felt in my arms. I didn't want to let go.

He sighed against my chest. He let his arms fall from my waist and hang loosely by his sides. I unwillingly undid my grip of the boy figuring that he was probably getting tired of standing there. I took a step back and looked him in the eyes. He really had spectacular eyes. They were deep and dark, still wet with tears. I felt like I could fall into them. He just smiled at me as I pulled away from him raised his hand to his face and wiped away his tears. I returned his smile. There were still tears flowing down my cheeks I was about to wipe them away when he reached his hand out and wiped them away for me.

"Silly Ace... I thought you always said you didn't like cry babies." He said with amusement and a laugh in his voice.

I couldn't help but to laugh. I did always say that. Yet here I was sobbing my eyes out.

I just laughed in return. I then picked Luffy up and threw him over my shoulder. He squirmed and laughed and tried to break free. Even though we hadn't seen each other in so long, it didn't feel like anything had changed. We were still as close as we had been on the day I left. I walked into my living room and plopped him down on the couch. I then walked over to the coat rack. I picked up his old straw hat. I knew it had looked familiar. I smiled at the object resting in my hands and then proceeded to walk back over to Luffy. I bent down so that we were at eye level. I placed the hat on top of his head. It looked so right there. He just smiled at me with the biggest smile that he'd given so far and tackled me to the ground in a death grip. Woah he's a lot stronger than I thought. Either way I couldn't help but to laugh at him. He stared up at me with that huge smile on his face.

"I can't remember the last time I was this happy. Thank you Ace" And with that he snuggled his head into my chest and closed his eyes. I let my arms rest on top of his back. We stayed there for a while. It wasn't too long before I heard small snores coming from the other. I remained in my position on the ground, holding him trying to take in the events of today. There were still a lot of questions I wanted to ask him. I could still feel the guilt resting heavily on my heart.

I didn't feel as though I deserved the kindness he was showing me. Shouldn't he be mad? I left him and then he wound up on the streets. Either way he's here now and that is what really matters. I carefully stood up, holding Luffy in my arms. I walked to my room and set him on the bed.I took his straw hat off and set it on the night stand next to my bed. I guess I'm going to take the couch tonight. I stood there for a moment before letting out a small sigh. I turned to leave, but stopped when I felt a hand grab mine.

"Where are you going Ace?" He said with a sleep riddled voice. I could tell he was trying hard to talk and not just pass out again. I could only image how tired he was judging by the dark circles under his eyes that I had noticed when I first found him.

"Well I was going to go sleep on the couch and let you have the bed to your self." I said in a slightly hushed tone. A small smile made its way across his face.

"Just sleep in here with me, like how we used to share a bed sometimes when we were kids... Besides I've been alone... for too long..." He said. The small tired smile still visible on his face.

It had been years since I've shared a bed with any one. But I couldn't refuse his offer even if I tried. The look on his face was so calming and sincere. I pulled my pants off and wore just my boxers and a t-shirt before I crawled into bed next to him and covered both of our bodies with the sheets. He sighed from what sounded like comfort or relief. He was back to sleep with a matter of moments.

As I lay there I couldn't help, but watch him. I wanted to know every thing that had happened to him when I was gone from his life. I have a feeling that what he told me tonight wasn't the end of it. I stared at his sleeping face, it was so calm and still he looked like he was smiling. His features were so relaxed. He looked so... cute. Ugh I could slap myself right now.

There must be something wrong with me. It's only the first day that he's been back with me and can't stop thinking about him in ways that make me want to... UHG okay I have to stop this train of thought.I mean I know I did have a crush on him when we were kids, but I always just thought it was our "brotherly bond". Soon after I moved though I found myself thinking about him more than I ought to have and came to the conclusion that I had liked him as more than a brother. I had ignored and tried to forget my feelings at that time because I knew that it wasn't likely I'd see him again. But now here he is. Right in front of me.

I rolled over so that I was facing away from him and let my mind drift off into sleep trying hard to shove away any inappropriate thoughts that might come to my mind and let my body succumb to its desire for sleep.

/The next morning/

I woke up to find Luffy's arms around me and his face snuggled into my side. one of his legs was hanging off the bed and he was snoring loudly. I smirked at the incredibly adorable sight on top of me.

I turned my head to see what time it was. The clock read 8:09. Hmmm well I guess it's good I don't have class today because I'd have been late.

I slowly tried to pry my body from the boy's grip, again he was a lot stronger than I originally thought he would be. I sighed when I was finally able to get myself out of bed without disturbing the sleeping boy laying in it. I walked to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. I knew Luffy would probably be hungry when he woke up. I chuckled when I recalled just how much he used to eat when we were kids. He ate even more than me. Which should be humanly impossible.

I was busy getting the eggs out of my fridge when I heard a knock on the door. I turned around and looked in the direction of the living room. Who the hell would that be? I didn't have to wait for my answer as said person took it upon them self to not wait for someone to answer the door and let them self in instead. Leaning against the door frame of my kitchen several seconds later was none other that Trafalgar Law. I swear. Would it kill that guy to learn some manners?

"Why are you here Law?" I asked him slightly annoyed as I continued cooking. Law has been one of my very good friends ever since high school. But he had virtually no manners. Normally it wouldn't bother me that he'd marched right in, but today I had a new guest in my house.

He just sighed and straightened himself up.

"I just came to see if you were free today. I'm out of people to entertain me."

"Well actually I'm..." I was interrupted by a voice from behind me.

"Ace, Who's that?" I looked over to see a tired looking Luffy rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His hair was standing up in all different directions and the clothes I had lent him were slightly askew.

Law looked from me to Luffy and back several times before his eyes settled on me and one of his brows raised in a questioning manner. That creepy looking smirk of his stretched itself across his face and he looked back to Luffy.. Oh god. What ever was going on in his head... It wasn't good.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Law said standing up from his seat. He made his way closer to Luffy and circled him looking him over.

"Nice pick Ace-ya, you got yourself quite the cutie." He said that sadistic looking smile still plastered on to his face, still eyeing Luffy up and down.

Luffy straightened up at Laws comment and his face went red and he started waving his hands out in front of his body. Oh god he looked cute when he blushed.

"O-Oi! It's not like that! I was just here..." I interrupted him this time.

"That's Luffy." I only said those two words. That was all I needed to say. I'd told Law about Luffy before. Law had even tried to help me search once before. One of the ones that turned up empty.

Law froze, a look of shock came to his face as he turned his head to me. And then confusion. I'd have to explain everything to him later, but for now it could wait.

He looked back down at Luffy who still had a sight blush on his face. Luffy looked over to me questioningly.

"You've told people about me?" He said perplexed.

"Well of course. Law there tried to help me find you once. But all of my searches always came up empty."

"Oh..." He replied. His face still held a pensive demeanor, but he then shook his head and smiled up at Law and held his hand out.

"Well it's nice to meet you then.. uhh what's your name again?" Luffy said with a big smile on his face.

Law just stood there for a second and stared at the boy before shaking his had in return.

"Trafalgar Law."

"Traf... Tra... Torao...Tragfa...ummm..." Luffy looked like he was trying hard to pronounce Laws name right, but he failed every time. Law had an amused smile on his face and just sighed.

"Just... call me Law." Ha said looking Luffy in the eyes again.

"Okay then Law!" Luffy said another impossibly large smile bestowing his features.

"Ace-ya... May I have a word with you in the other room" Law said. I had just finished cooking breakfast and setting it on the table.

"Uhm... sure?" I responded. I'm sure he probably has some questions about how I was randomly able to find my long-lost brother after years of searching.

"Luffy, just go ahead and dig in." I instructed before leaving the room. Luffy didn't have to be told twice and I watched him start to devour the food on the table before I made my way to the living room following Law's foot steps.

Law abruptly turned to me and I stopped in my tracks. He stared me, now squinting his eyes and analyzing my expression.

"How?" Was all he said, but he didn't need to elaborate.

"Well honestly I'm not sure. It was really just fate I suppose." I started explaining to him how I had run into a random boy on the street and felt bad for him and decided to help him only to later find out that the boy was my long-lost brother Luffy.

I didn't tell Law anything about how Luffy had come to live on the streets because I figured it wasn't my place to tell him.

Law's face still held its scrutinizing demeanor.

"How do you know it's him? It's kind of ironic how you just bumped into him like that after years of searching."

I knew he was right, but I also didn't have a doubt in my mind that I had found the person I'd been looking for.

"Well.. I just kind of know. And plus... He has his hat."

Law stood there for a couple more seconds and stared at me. He then shrugged and looked like he had accepted my explanation.

"Well... I suppose that it really was fate then." He stated. He peered over my shoulder and into the kitchen to get another look at Luffy who was still eating some of the food I had placed out for him.

Yet again that creepy smile crossed his face and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to say next and I wouldn't like it.

"Well Ace-ya, I'm happy for you. But you might want to keep an eye on him. Your younger "brother" is quite the... attractive one. And judging by the blush on your face I can tell I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Shut up." I huffed at him. "If you dare try anything with him you will regret it!" I said in a hushed, but stern tone.

He just threw his hands up in front of him in trying to look innocent, but that smile. He never stops with that creepy freaking smile!

"Calm down Portgas-ya. It was just a helpful... suggestion."

He said casually sliding his hands into his pockets. This guy would be the death of me. I swear it.

Law's face suddenly brightened up.

"You know Portgas-ya, I've never seen you so protective over someone before I have a feeling that you're probably harboring feelings for little Luffy there. I think I have an idea. I hope you'll like it. I'll be back tonight for dinner, make sure Luffy's here." He said with that creepy smile returning ten fold. And with out another word Law turned and left my apartment before I could say anything else. Oh god what the hell is that guy planning? Either way I know now that I have to keep an eye out for Luffy, because if I know Law like I think I do, something was defiantly going on in that guys twisted mind. Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?

I turned and walked back into the kitchen trying to keep thoughts of what Law had said out of my mind. What could he be planning? Do I even want to know? I just sighed as I made my way back to the table, just in time to snag some food of my own before Luffy ate it all. Well what ever, whether I liked it or not I knew tonight was bound to be interesting. I looked up at Luffy who was now smiling at me with that glorious smile of his. I'm never going to get used to that, I thought to myself. I just hope Law doesn't ruin this for me.

* * *

**What do you guys think Law has in mind? Just a BIG warning, the next chapter's rating WILL be changed to M. Just putting that out there. and again thank you for all of the awesome reviews. They all made me so happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know this took FOREVER to update and I feel so bad about that. Like seriously. But hey.. I finally updated it and like I warned in the previous chapter the rating in this is changed to M now. this is the first time I've ever written something like this... so I'm so terribly sorry if it's horrible! I just hope you like it! 3**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned. I also to Not own Bioshock or anything relating to the game.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V.  
It didn't take long at all after Law left for me and Luffy to finish our food.

I had a hard time keeping my eyes off the boy, for more reasons than one. Even though I knew that it was true, it was hard to believe that the same naive little Luffy that I knew when he was seven, adorable and playful, grew up to deal with the hell he went through. That and I couldn't help but to watch him as his body moved. The ways his muscles naturally flexed under lightly tanned arms stirred something inside me.

Damn it. I really need to get my head straight. I tried to wipe away my thoughts and fight the blush crawling up my face. There were more important things to deal with right now than my sex drive. Tch. Stupid hormones.

"Neh. Ace?"

"Uhh yeah, Luffy?"

"Well um... I was just wondering... COULD I PLAY ON YOUR VIDEO GAMES?!" He shouted with excitement as he sprung out of the chair he was currently sitting in. Goodness. I've never seen someone so excited over video games before. I mean besides small children anyway.

"Haha Sure, of course you can play." I said with a smile as I got up and made my way to the living room where my gaming station was located. He followed closely behind me jumping up and down excitedly. Well one thing is for sure, he still has just as much energy as he did back then. And despite what he's been though, I can still tell that the genuinely happy and carefree Luffy I knew is there too.

"Alright let see..." I said coming to a stop in front of the cabinet that housed all of my video games. I bent down in front of it and opened to cabinet's door.

"...What game do you want to play?" I said giving all of the games a good once over. I had tons of games, I take great pride in my large collection that has accumulated over the years. I moved myself over a bit and motioned for Luffy to sit down beside me and take a look.

"Hmmm..." He said with a pensive look in his face. His brow furrowed and it looked like he scanned the title of every game before turning to me with his answer. I expected him to say something, but he didn't and a thoughtful and slightly confused look still graced his features.

"Well... I've never played any video games before... So I don't really know... Which one would you recommend?" He said. I saw a slight blush come across his face and a look of embarrassment crossed him.

Well I wasn't expecting him to be a gaming expert or anything... but wow.. he's never played any video games ever? I'll have to ask him about why later, because right now I have to pick a game. I gave him a slight nod letting him know I would chose one for him.

"Well... lets see..." I said as I once again eyed all of the video games in my cabinet. I could start him off with an easy game or something where he could just fuck around for a bit. But I feel like he might like something engaging with a story line a bit better. It can't be too hard either because he's never played any video games before.

It took me another second of thinking before a game came to mind.

"Luffy, how do you feel about scary things?"

"I love scary things! They are so much fun!" He said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Well that's good. 'Cause I have the perfect game then. It's one of my personal favorites."

I reached in to my cabinet and pulled out, Bioshock. I've perfected this game over the years. It's not too hard either and I know Luffy will be able to get it if he plays it on easy.

"This game is awesome. You get to kill these whacked out people who are basically kinda like druggies in an underwater city. You also get pretty cool powers. It's crazy. And the soundtrack is pretty awesome too." I said as a wide smile spread across my face.

"Okay! I'm sure if Ace likes it I will too!" A large smile engulfed his face. If I hadn't known better I'd have said it wasn't possible to smile that big, but here is Luffy, smiling at me like I'm the best thing in the world. I'd be lying if I said his smile didn't throw me off for a couple seconds. I shook my head, got up and put the game in.

"Okay so I'll explain to you how to play the game and what everything is. Here take this." I said handing him a controller. He grabbed it and held it lightly in his hands at first as if trying to get a feel for it and then he gripped it harder and his smile got even wider.

His smile just continued to grow as I explained the game to him and set everything up. He soon started playing and to my surprise he was catching on rather quickly. It wasn't long before he was already in the Medical Pavilion. By that time of day it was about 12:00. We still have plenty of the day left to waste away. It makes me feel so good to know that I'm going to be able to help him now. I want to fix my mistakes and protect him this time. Something I obviously failed at before.

But my thoughts wont stop escaping to other corners of my mind and every time they go there I mentally scolded myself. But hey.. I mean... It's not my fault he turned out looking so god damn fuckable... SHIT. I NEED TO STOP THIS THINKING. I really REALLY need to stop this thinking.

It's going to get me no where good.

I have to fight off all of these feeling and thoughts. There is no way in the world Luffy would ever feel the same way! Hell he doesn't even know I'm into men! Is he into men?! Would that freak him out?! I glanced to the side where Luffy was seated next to me on the floor.

We were sitting so close. He probably didn't even notice though. He seems too enveloped into the game. He refused to play it on easy when I tried to change it to that setting. He would only play it on hard. Oh well. He was doing better than I expected either way. He sure caught on quick.

I couldn't help but to watch him. His presence itself it so inviting to me. He give me a feeling like I've just arrived back home after several long years of home sickness. He was the part of me that was always missing. It just made me remember when Sabo was still with us. He knew about my feelings towards Luffy. He thought it was all but hilarious. I had to threaten him so that he wouldn't tell. But I could still remember clearly what Sabo told me that day that had confused me, but for some reason made me feel hope. But I couldn't figure out for the life of me why it did.

_"Sabo stop laughing it's not funny!"_

_"hahahaha! Yes it is! I can't believe it! You're in love with Luffy!" Sabo stated again in between laughs._

_I just stared at him aggravated. Damn it why does Sabo have to be so clever?! He's such a pain..._

_"Haha! Don't be mad at me Ace. I'm not the one who's all goo-goo eyes over my little brother!"_

_"ARG. Sabo stop it! When you say it like that it sounds weird!" _  
_I barked back at him getting more and more agitated by the second._

_"Hahaha oh well, it doesn't matter to me." Sabo said a smile still planted on his face, but his laughs dying down a bit._

_"I think you should tell Luffy though, you never know what you might find out..." Sabo said with a mysterious smile spreading across his face._

I couldn't tell what he meant then, but I just hope that if what I've figured out since then till now is right, that it still applies. I have no doubt in my mind that I still have feelings for Luffy. I would go so far as to say I even love him. And if Sabo was trying to tell me what I think he was back then, well... maybe there is a chance Luffy had feelings for me too, and maybe there's a chance (if not a slim one) that he still does. I guess I'll just have to find out...

"SHIT! Fucking Splicer! damn it!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Luffy's shouting. I guess I zoned out for a bit. I took a look at the clock. It was now 4:30. WAIT 4:30?! Just how long had I spaced out for!? it certainly didn't feel like it was that long!

Either way I needed to get dinner started if Law is planning on coming. I got up from my seat next to Luffy and made my way to the kitchen. Luffy paid no mind to me and concentrated on the game. Wow now looking at it he's gotten pretty far. I guess he caught on quicker than I thought he would.

"Hey Luffy! What do you want for dinner?" I shouted at him from the kitchen.

"Anything with meat is fine!" He shouted back, clearly still too focused on the game to care very much. I mentally sighed to myself. I just hope he doesn't become obsessed with video games like a lot of guys now a days are. I want us to be able to do other stuff together besides sitting in a dark room all day staring at a screen. Oh well. I guess I'll deal with that when the time comes. I let my thoughts wander back to Law as I prepared dinner.

Stupid Law. Why couldn't he just let me be alone with Luffy? I don't need him and his plans messing anything up! Oh well. I guess I'll just have to hope for the best and pray he doesn't do anything too drastic.

* * *

Law P.O.V.  
As I made my way down the street I took a second to think my little "experiment" through.

My adoptive father Doflamingo and his stash of crazy experimental medicines has finally come to use. He has recently been developing a concentrated aphrodisiac in the form of candy. I have no idea why he has, but in his line of "business" nothing really surprises me anymore. Either way, if tonight goes as planned I'll either have one very pissed or one very happy Portgas-ya to deal with. I'm hoping its the later. Hopefully I'll be able to leave the apartment before the "medicine" takes its affect on Luffy and Ace figures out just what I have done.

I felt a smile crawl across my face as I got closer to their apartment. Oh this was going to be good.

I kept walking getting closer and closer to their apartment. The anticipation was killing me. Although I knew I sure as hell would not be staying around for the after effects, this was going to be exciting either way.

I finally reached the door to their apartment. I didn't bother knocking. I never did. I let myself in as always. As soon as I walked in I heard frustrated grunts coming from the general area of the television. I turned my head to where the noises where coming from and sure enough, there sat Luffy with a controller in his hand. That sure explains it.

"Good evening, Luffy-ya. " I greeted. It seemed only then that he noticed me. He turned his head to the side to look at me and his face lit up with a huge smile. He quickly paused his game and bounced up from his spot on the floor.

"Hey you're that Torao guy from earlier! Are you going to have dinner with us!?" He questioned jumping excitedly to my side with that large grin still on his face. I have to admit. I really can see why Ace likes this kid. He's adorable.

"Yes, that was my intention on coming here tonight." I said smirking back at him.

"Awesome! That's so cool! I think Ace is almost done with dinner too so you're right on time!" Luffy stated with a large smile still on his face. That smile of his seems to almost never go away.

"Ahh. I see. Well shall we go to the kitchen then?" I questioned.

"Shishishi! Yeah lets go!" He said while pulling my arm tightly and leading me toward the kitchen. As soon as we got there he let go of me and ran to his newly claimed spot at the table.

I spotted Ace standing around piles of cooked meat and rice balls. Well, even if my experiment goes wrong at least I'll have had a good meal.

"Good evening Portgas-ya."

"Ugh. So you're really here. Alright. Take a seat. Dinner's being served."

"Oh don't be like that Portgas-ya. I've got your best interest at heart." I said smiling slyly at him as I took a seat. He just looked at me and rolled his eyes, setting down one of the plates full of food on the table. Luffy was too busy eyeing the food to pay attention to anything we were saying.

"Alright go ahead and start digging in." Ace said toward Luffy, a warm smile gracing his face.

I took that as my cue to start as well.

Before long we were all sitting at the table eating. I didn't eat nearly as much food as the other two sitting at the table. I honestly didn't think I'd ever met someone who had an appetite as big as Ace-ya's, but I think Luffy-ya's might be bigger. I couldn't help but lose my own appetite while watching these two pigs eat. It was like someone set down a steak in the middle of a dog cage and let loose two rottweilers. I watched as every couple second Ace had to swat away Luffy's hand in an effort to keep the food that was his, his.

I figured that the best way to execute my plan would be to wait until after dinner when Ace wasn't in the same room with me and Luffy. I would then offer him the "candy". I'd have to stick around until after he ate it at least, then I would claim to have to leave. After that, I suppose it's just a waiting game.

I couldn't help but to smile to myself. This was going to be so much fun. Well even though I'm not going to be here to witness it I have no doubt things will get interesting when I'm gone.

The aphrodisiac will take approximately five to ten minutes to take effect. Then whoever consumes it will begin feeling the effects. I've never tried it myself, but apparently according to the results of Doflamingo's testing, the person will feel hot and extremely sensitive to touch causing them to be easily and uncontrollably aroused. They also are still able to control themselves adequately when it comes to decision making as well. But even the slightest touches will cause him to become more and more aroused.

Whether they end up having intercourse or not, Luffy will most definitely feel the side effects. Hopefully this will work in Ace-ya's favor. If it doesn't he will be none to happy with me. Well, I'm sure he'll end up being none to happy with me either way, but if he scores, he at least won't want my head.

I smiled inwardly to myself. I know this isn't the most stable plan. But it's no doubt going to be a fun one. And I just love to have fun.

Before I knew it the table had been cleared of all food. Including my plate, which had just seconds before still had a good amount of food on it. Food that I hadn't eaten. I scowled down at my plate. It wasn't hard at all to figure out where all of my food had gone.

I looked up from my plate and over to Luffy who had a very satisfied face. I guess that's what I get for not properly protecting my food. Spacing off during a meal with these two most likely wasn't a smart idea if I wanted to fill my stomach. I sighed inwardly to myself.

Either way, the issue of my food being gone wasn't as important as the next move in my plan.

Now it was time to try and find a good opportunity to give Luffy the "candy" I've been saving just for him. I felt a grin crawl across my face.

"Ace! I want to go and play Bioshock some more! I really like that game!" Luffy stated loudly.

He had a large smile spread across his face and he was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Alright, go ahead. I'll be in there in a bit, after I finish the dishes. Trafalgar... Why don't you help me?" As Ace spoke, his gaze shifted over to me. His expression changed as he spotted my most likely sinister smile. He had suspicion written all over his face.

"Alright then, Ace-ya."

"No! I want Torao to come and watch me play. I want him to be my friend too!" Luffy shouted. I guess I shouldn't expect him to ever get my name right. But that put aside, this is the perfect opportunity to carry out my plan.

"Luffy, I don't think 'Torao' is much into..." Ace wasn't able to finish his sentence because Luffy had grabbed me by the arm and started hauling me out of the room.

"Come on Torao!"

"Alright, Luffy-ya. Calm down."

I looked back at Ace. His face had worry. It was clear that he was onto me. But there isn't much he can do about that now. He just sighed and started gathering the dishes on the table.

Once we got to the living room, Luffy sat me down on the ground. He sat down right next to me and picked up the controller on the ground next to him.

I quickly turned around to see if Ace was coming. Thankfully I could hear the sound of dishes clanking and water running. It's going to take him a bit to finish those dishes. This is my chance. I felt my smile grow even bigger.

I turned back to look at Luffy. He was currently playing his game again.

"Hey Luffy-ya. Do you want a piece of candy? I brought you some... consider it a gift."

The word candy caught his attention. He quickly paused his game and looked up to me.

"Yeah! I love candy! What kind is it?" He was once again bouncing up and down. He looked at me with excitement and his large smile still very present and if possible, even larger. I do find it strange how he can be so happy, considering all he's been through. But then again I'd be rather happy if I had found a "long lost" brother.

I quickly pulled the candy from my pocket. I almost hesitated a bit. Maybe this wasn't the best idea... this kid seems fairly innocent. Oh well. Too late for any doubts now. I handed him the candy I was currently holding in my hand.

It took him less than a second to unwrap it and pop it into his mouth. He tossed the wrapper on the ground next to him.

"Wow! this candy is really good!" He said with a grateful smile gracing his face. That smile of his almost made me feel bad. What is it with this kid? He seems so much more genuine than other people I meet regularly.

"Yes, I'd hope so, It's a special candy. It will make you feel very good in a couple of minutes, just make sure you give the wrapper to Ace-ya."

"Hmm? A special candy? Cool!" He smiled at me again and I returned the smile. I'm glad he didn't question my words, I also hope though that he doesn't forget to give the wrapper to Ace. Though it might not be the best way to inform him I've basically drugged his precious "little brother", but I'm sure it will... help things along. Now that I've carried out my plan, it's a good time to take my leave.

"Yes, very special. Well, I hate to leave now, but it's best I get home. I have studying to do. I'll hopefully see you and Ace-ya sometime soon."

"Oh alright, Torao! Bye!"

I got up from my spot next to Luffy.

Apparently Ace had heard my Farewell. He stood at the entrance of the living room eyeing me suspiciously. Oh if only he knew what he was in for.

I smiled at him.

"Well, Ace-ya I'll be taking my leave now." I turned around and headed for the door.

He didn't say anything. I wasn't really expecting him to. I know he's very suspicious of me right now. Rightfully so. But there isn't anything he can do anymore.

I turned back to him when I made it to the door. I flashed him a smiled.

"Have fun, Ace-ya." I said glancing in Luffy's direction. Ace's eyes just widened slightly with the realization that I had most likely done something.

I didn't give him time to say anything before I opened the door and left their apartment and hurriedly made my way down the street.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V.

What the hell did that mean! "Have fun"? Just what did he do to Luffy?! The look on his face was so smug. I know that look. It's the look he always gets when something's gone his way. I felt my stomach tighten with nervousness. I looked over to Luffy.

He was still playing his video game. Nothing appeared to be any different...

I walked over to him and took a seat. He looked over to me and smiled a large smile. Nothing appeared to be off... Maybe I'm just getting myself worked up for nothing...

Yeah... It has to just be me. I sighed heavily. I hate when Law tries to "help" me. It always either ends up going horribly, or going really well... I really hope that if he did interfere this time that it goes well. I don't know what I'd do if Luffy ended up hating me.

I mean. I've basically redeveloped my huge childhood crush on him.

I wish I could help him make all of the horrible things he went through, go away. I wish I could have been there for him. I would have given everything up if it meant to be by his side again.

Before now, before I'd reestablished a relationship with him, I'd thought about him a lot. Luffy was the first person who ever seemed genuinely happy just because of the fact that I existed. I mean sure, I had Sabo then and he appreciated me, but the way Luffy smiled at me... it made me want to believe it was a good thing I was here. That I was alive. That maybe, just maybe, because of Luffy I had someone who I really seemed to matter too.

My Parents loved me yes, but they were so secretive when they were around. They never made me feel as important as Luffy did. And still, no one does.

I sat in silence for a couple more minutes just watching Luffy play. He was currently in Sander Cohen's portion of the game. He was doing pretty well. I glanced over his face. His slight confident smirk was adorable. I can't remember him ever concentrating on something this hard before besides his food. I watched him for another couple of minutes.

It wasn't long until I noticed his hands started shaking slightly. He paused the game and set his controller down.

"Ace... I feel weird..." He said. Oh no this can't be good, I hope he's not getting sick.

I turned toward him slightly to look him in the eyes. His eyes.. they held something different to them though. I couldn't really tell what it was... I watched as his eyes traveled down my body and then snapped back up to my face. I could feel myself getting nervous. Why is he looking at me like that?

"What's wrong, Luffy?" I asked shakily. He just looked down and moved his hands to his lap. He was still slightly shaking.

"I don't k-know... I j-just f-feel really weird. I f-feel all hot and tingly."

He responded. He was still looking down and slightly away from me.

Maybe he's getting sick?

He looked up to me, his eyes were hazy and had a strange look in them. He looked almost sad, and very confused. His face was slightly flushed and he was biting his lower lip. If I weren't worried for his health right now, I'd be too caught up in how tempting he looks at the moment.

I felt my chest tighten. I kept eye contact with him until I spotted something out of the corner of my eye.

A candy wrapper? Where did that come from?

I reached over and picked it up. Luffy was still eyeing me in the same, almost erotic looking way. Damn it. As it is I didn't already have enough trouble keeping my thoughts in line, and with him looking at me like that...

I picked up the candy wrapper.

"O-oh yeah, I forgot. Law told me to give that wrapper when I finished my candy..." His eye lingered on the wrapper in my hands. His face was still flushed and he was still shaking slightly. Squirming where he sat.

Candy? What candy? I never saw Law give him any candy? And why does he want me to have the wrapper?

I examined the wrapper's outside for a second and the flipped it over. There written in small writing was a message. It appeared to be in Law's handwriting.

_"Dear Ace-ya, I'm sure you've noticed by now Luffy's strange behavior. That would be due to an aphrodisiac that I've just given him. There aren't many ways for my to get rid of his issue besides the obvious. Have fun ;)- Trafalgar"_

It took me a second to process the words written on the tiny piece of paper. I felt my eye twitch with anger as I crumpled the paper up and threw it on the ground. That BASTARD. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING. I ran my hands over my face trying to think of what to do. I'll have to just explain it to Luffy and the send him off to the bathroom to take care of himself. I eyed him again and I now could see he was trying to hide a slight bulge. Damn it all. Why did Law do this to me? It's pure torture. I gulped and tried to gather my thoughts.

Luffy eyed the paper I had thrown on the ground and picked it up, he unwrinkled it and proceeded to read what was on it. I just sat there in silence and waited for him to respond.

How is he going to respond? Is he going to hate me? Is he going to hate Law? Well... that wouldn't be a bad thing now that I think about it.

When he finished reading the note over he turned his eyes up to me worry written clearly in them. God this is so awkward.

"Why did he give me that candy? And what does he mean by have fun?" Luffy had turned his body slightly away from me, I'm guessing to hide himself. He looked up at me with his large brown eyes that swelled with confusion among other things. Damn it, I'm going to kill Law.

"Well um I think he um... he umm... he thinks that I um..."  
DAMN IT ALL. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WORD THIS.

"HNNGG... Ace... It's so uncomfortable..." Luffy said. His eyes growing larger as he looked at me.

"I so sorry Luffy, I should have never let that bastard Law come over. He's never up to anything good..." I trailed off looking away from him. I can't handle looking at him any more. His face is just growing more and more flushed and he keeps looking at me with those eyes of his!

"But, I still dont understand, Why?" Luffy said still looking at me questioningly. His arms were wrapped around his legs, effectively hiding anything he might not want displayed.

"Well, Ya see... Law He got the idea that me and you should... that we should..." Luffy cut off my incredibly awkward sentence.

"He wants us to have sex?"

How can he say that so bluntly?! I thought to myself.

"Well uhm.. yeah. I guess that's what he was hoping would happen..."

I could feel myself getting more and more nervous just thinking about how this could turn out. What happens if Luffy gets so mad that he leaves? What do I do then? I felt like screaming. It's only Luffy's second night with me and this happens!

"HNG... Ace It's starting to hurt..." Luffy said in strained moan.

Shit. What do I do?! I felt my palms growing sweaty and my heart rate is starting to speed up. Shit. This is all Law's fault.

"Well.. Luffy.. you umm... You should go to the bathroom and..."

I couldn't finish my sentence because I was cut off by something extremely unexpected. Luffy's lips on mine.

Wait... Luffy is kissing me right now! I sat there shocked for a moment before it registered what exactly was happening and I started to kiss him back.

I couldn't think as Luffy wrapped his arms around my neck and moved to sit on my lap. His legs wrapped around my waist. I could feel his erection pressed up against my stomach.

Oh god. Is this really happening?! I could feel that Luffy was still shaking slightly and his skin was hot.

"C-can Ace help me then?" He said pulling away from the kiss.  
He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. His were clouded with lust. Damn he just looks so good. I could feel myself starting to get hard.

"Y-yeah... but are you sure?"

"I-I wouldn't ever want a-anyone else to help me."

I gulped at his response. Does that mean that he feels to same way that I do? Oh god. I can't believe this is happening.

"Hnggg... Aceee.. P-please hurry..." Luffy said looking into my eyes as his grip around my neck tightened.

I can't take this anymore.

"Okay Luffy, don't worry. Just let big brother take care of you."

Even though I was still worried, I couldn't help but to feel excited and happy. After all of these years... Luffy might feel the same way.

I grabbed onto his waist and set him back on the ground, he looked up at me questioningly.

"Lay down." I told him.

He did as I instructed I and sat in between his legs. I took a second to take in all of his features. His large brown eyes and black messy hair that fit him so perfectly. His slightly muscular built and lightly tanned skin. He's so damn beautiful.

He squirmed impatiently.

"Ace Please..." He looked at me again, his eyes so clouded with lust, lust for me. Fucking hell... How am I so lucky?

I lifted up my shirt that he was wearing and grasped onto the elastic of his (my) boxers. I could see the outline of his hardened member through the fabric and I could feel myself getting harder at the sight.

I pulled down the boxers to reveal him. He was smaller than me, but still a great size. God. He's so beautiful. I still can't believe this is honestly happening. He thrust his hips up slightly to let my know he was growing more impatient and that he needed relief. But his face had a deep blush, he seemed thrown off by his own actions.

I grasped him in my hand and gave him a hard stroke. His body jolted and he moaned loudly.

"M-more Ace, P-please." He stuttered out through staggered breaths.

I stroked him hard once again and watched the way his body squirmed under my touch. His moans like a sweet song to my ears.

I bent down, my face was so close to him, I'm sure he could feel my breath on his shaft. I looked up at him once more, the pleading look in his eyes begging me to continue.

I licked from the bottom of his shaft up to the head and watched as his body moved in response. I then took all of him into my mouth, moving my hands to his sides. I kept my eyes directed toward his face and watched him throw his head back.

I bobbed my head up and down, feeling the head of his erection touch the back of my throat each time I went back down again. His moans got louder and louder as I continued.

"hnggg.. Ace.. Acee!"

He just kept repeating my name over and over. It was almost enough to make me go over board.

It didn't take long for him to cum. He thrust his hips up into the air with a hard force, I had to use my hands to hold him down. I swallowed and then removed him from my mouth and moved my body, so that I was hovering over him.

He looked so exhausted. His body with covered in a light sheen of sweat, and his eyes were partially lidded. He was so small under me. His breathing was hard, I watched the way his chest rose and fell.

He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at me and smiled.

"Ace... is really good at that..." He said in between ragged breaths.

I smiled as a response, and just laid beside him. I pulled him into my body and wrapped my arms around him. He tangled our legs together and moved his body even closer so that there was no space between us.

"It feels like... Ace needs help too?" He said looking up at me from his spot in my hold.

I just chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"You don't have to worry about me right now. I want you to rest okay?" He just nodded and sighed contently.

My own body slowly calmed down.  
We layed like that for a while, I thought he had fallen asleep and I was about to get up and carry him to my bed, when he spoke. It was soft, but loud enough for me to hear.

"I love Ace."

I froze. I could feel my heartbeat speed up slightly. I moved my hand to stroke his soft head of hair and gripped him tighter around his waist.

"I love you too, Luffy."

I'll have to remember to thank that bastard, Trafalgar.

* * *

**Okay! Yay! I hope you guys liked it I worked really really hard on it and I hope I didn't make to many grammatical errors. I tried to fix all of them... but hey I'm just human :3 So I'm also not to sure whether or not this is going to continue after this chapter, I kinda like it where it is, BUT if I do continue, I'll tell you guys on my profile! I have some other OP fics if you wanna go and check those out as well 3**

**Thank you to everyone who left a review! I REALLY REALLY do appreciate it! You are such nice people and I'm so glad you like my writing! 3 :D Until next time my lovely readers! **


End file.
